1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control device and a data processing system in which various types of data outputted from a plurality of measurement targets such as machines and sensors is recorded, and more specifically, to a storage control device and a data processing system in which a data amount in a storage medium can be immediately adjusted before the storage medium becomes full, and stored log can be effectively utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance characteristics of an industrial machine or the like can be monitored via a diagnosis port. In the monitoring, a storage control device called a data logger is connected for recording log, which is then analyzed by a computer or the like. Note that the log means a plurality of sequential data, typically, in chronological order. Data logging, or simply, logging means recording of log.
In a data logger according to related art, one data after another are put into a single storage medium having a limited storage capacity, and older data are deleted after a certain time period elapses to make enough free space in the storage medium.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-259041 discloses that a data logger monitors a free space in a storage medium (a data storage means) determines whether or not the free space in the storage medium is enough to store accumulated data, and, if the free space in the storage medium becomes insufficient, the oldest data is deleted.